dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Blades
The technical revolution initiated by the Holtzman Effect saw the return of hand-to-hand combat to the battlefields of the Imperium.The unpredictable interaction of a lasgun beam and a Holtzman field forced the military of the empire to develope new techniques of in shield fighting which included new styles of fencing and knife fighting. Still the use of projectile weapons such as Dartguns or tiny projectors of needles were common but the more effective combat method was the effective use of blade weapons. Long blades as well as short blades were used in shield-fighting, but commonly short blades were seen as more effective by experienced swordsmen. Blades were mostly forged of plasteel or Damasteel and could take different forms and designs. Known designs Long Blades * Long sword * Rapier * Sardaukar Sword * Saw knife Short Blades * Bodkin * crysknife * Dagger * kindjal * Long knife * Needle knife * Short knife * Short sword * Silver-blade * Slip-Tip * Stiletto Other *Axe *Lance *Spear Expanded Dune Known Designs * Assassination Blade * Ceremonial Blade * Dagger **Long Dagger - worn by the Seraphim ***dueling dagger **Short Dagger - worn by Jipol officers **Stun-dagger - worn by Atreides fighters * Hexagonal Blades - assassination-trap devices *Knives **Curved Knife - used by the Guards of Rabban-Lankiveil **Fishing Knife - curved bladed weapons worn by Atreides Seamen **Lasknife **Makeshift-knife - improvised knifes ***Scrap-metal knife - a kind of improvided knife **Shellfish Knife - worn by Lankiveil house-servants **Spatula-Knife - worn by the Ixians **Wire-knife - kitchen-knife used by Richesian chefs **Neuroknife **Razorknife - worn by Sardaukar-assassins **Robot-Knife - blades worn by the robots of the machine-empire **Work blade ***Cutter Blades ***Saw Blade - round blades used by the Harkonnens to cut limbs * Nanoblade * Ponta Neuroknife * Pulse-sword * Swords * Epees - weapons mastered by the Ginaz **Harkonnen sword - thrusting-sword worn by Harkonnen-soldiers **Katana **Short Sword - uded by Atreides fighters in combination with the Kindjal ***Barbed short sword - worn by combat-meks ***sardaukar short fighting sword **Long sword - weapons mastered by the Ginaz ***Broad sword ***Electronic sword - used by the Army of the Jihad and the Ginaz ****Pulse-sword ***Fencing sword ***Two-handed sword - enormous weapons mastered by the Ginaz ***Heavy sword - worn by the Atreides Duke ***Ceremonial sword - worn by the Ginaz masters **Rapier - used by the Atreides in shield-fighting **Wooden sword - ***Training sword - used in swordmaster- training **Saber-sword - weapons mastered by the Ginaz Famous Blades * Duke's Blade * Emperor's Blade Images 51TtJzloTYL-1.jpg 51P3QDRWHQL._SR600,315_PIWhiteStrip,BottomLeft,0,35_SCLZZZZZZZ_-1.jpg Screenshot_2019-03-02-13-41-38-1.png|Crysknife -DunevRPG illustration 51MCCTMq4fL-1.jpg|shield fighting Screenshot_2019-03-02-13-03-05-1.png|Crysknife -Dune RPG illustration 6705db1c0789b1bf30d8af4743b50afd--card-games-scifi.jpg Dune superspecial-1.jpg 51tDgyeCL-L-1.jpg Dune-ccg-eye-of-the-storm-surprise-assault-262u 51K8lNAqc2L-1.jpg 51R74HvGreL-1-1.jpg 51yZdTC0n9L. SY445 -1.jpg 51eS4enH4wL. SY445 -1.jpg 2019-02-27 15.29.56.jpg 2019-02-28 13.19.51.jpg Screenshot 2019-02-27-18-37-54-1.png 41+DnNXWHJL. SX292 BO1,204,203,200 -1.jpg 51ejsbUxz0L-1.jpg 51U1Ql2QVkL-1.jpg Naib.jpg 318e9543c3c3b5ba8a9fdccfbba15016-3.jpg GW289H219.jpg Analog+Jan+1964+Dune+John+Schoenherr+3.jpg 515n7uiar1L. QL70 -1.jpg Dune-ccg-judge-of-the-change-fakhir-zirut-56s 519rFydJQTL-1.jpg 40+PAUL+ADMINISTERS+THE+OATH+OF+THE+FEDAYKIN.jpg 5144WHzdFTL-1.jpg 51Iznq9WeeL. SY445 -1.jpg A3ee07fd15b35b8904d61cc9e9785ee1.jpg Screenshot 2019-02-27-18-46-04-1.png Medalforbattlemerit.png Gurneyhalleck.jpg Gurney Halleck.jpg 51WtEETHyBL. SY445 -1.jpg Fc87f4fe48ff5ea9cfdd53b029ab0c85.jpg Hqdefault-3.jpg 51gRxM7gr8L. SY445 -1.jpg 11754793-1.jpg Ha paul jamis fight1-1.png 51nCU6VwP4L. SY445 -1.jpg Dune comic 3.jpg Dune comic 1.jpg Dune movie adaptation comic.jpg Agamemnon & Omnius.jpg Young Paul Atreides.jpg Revolt.png Sardaukar.jpg Chani crysknife concept.jpg Chani-and-Irulan.jpg Dune Movie Duel.jpg 512KoLgVWHL-1.jpg 28393f666891460826e212c433ce11fec133a2f122d57525a3dc176856811102-1.png DcK-jvuXcAIYgn1.jpg DcK-lLYW4AAf0t6.jpg Category:Technologies and developments Category:Weapons